Bang! the Robot
Bang! the Robot is the first installment in the Bang! series. It was created and developed by Slinky Co. and was released on 3rd January 2016. After it's release, Bang became Slinky's offical mascot. Plot Bang the Robot is a hexagon shaped headed robot who lives in Oil Island ''with his pet robot, dog, ''Bark, not knowing his past. A evil, former science teacher, Professer Cornelious E. Plasmon ''created Bang, who was originally evil, until one of Plasmon's other inventions, ''Thrash ''pushed Bang out of the window because of his jelousy, which smashed up Bang's circuits and turned him good and made him forget all about his past. Plasmon has now made a deal with Bang that if Bang brings Plasmon eight secret files on how to destroy the world, Plasmon will give Bang all the cherries and oil he wants. However, they both have tricks up their metal sleeves. Gameplay The gameplay is described as a hybrid of Crash Bandicoot's, Spyro the Dragon's and Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom's gameplays. For each area, there are atleast three chsracters to talk to, upgrades, ten challanges and a shop. Bang's abilites include; Fuel fist, neck stretch, plug lasso and limbo. Challanges *'Up, Down and Away- You must get to the top of many platforms. *'Water Travel- '''You ride a air bubble under and must get to the surface. *'Bark Ride-''' You must survive number of obstacles while riding Bark. *'Bark Race- '''You must race agianst four other dogs while riding Bark. *'Cog- 'You ride a giant cog and destroy as much as you can. *'Limbo- 'You must limbo through many poles of doom. *'Beat em' up- 'You must beat up all the enemies in the way. *'Climb-o-rama- 'You must climb to the top without falling. *'Boss Fight- 'You must defeat the boss you are facing eg; Thrash, Yeti-Man. Characters 'Main There are 8 main characters in the first game. *'Bang-' Bang is the main character of the game. Like in all the other games, Bang is very dim witted and cruel to most people. Bang's signature move is the Fuel Fist, where Bang puts his fist foward and he moves forward, while blue arua goes around him. Bang loves berries, oil and limboing. *'Professer Cornelious E. Plasmon- '''Plasmon is the main antagonist of the game. He use to be a science teacher before he created Bang. Unlike his son, Plasmon is incredibly smart, wimpy, weak, grumpy and evil. He is so fat that his legs were cut off because of all the fat in them and they were replaced by very small wheels. *'Bark Barkatron 5.3- Bark is Bang's pet robot, dog. He is very loyal to Bang. Bang can ride him like a horse. It is unknown where Bark came from, but it is rumored he is one Plasmon's inventions like Bang. *'Thrash- '''Thrash is one of Plasmon's creations. Unlike Bang, he is incredibly strong and big, but like Bang, Thrash shares alot of Bang's moves and is very dopy and dim witted. Thrash has a cannon for a left arm and has spiky hair. *'Freakenstein- 'Freakenstein is Professer Plasmon's asisstant. He is incredibly mad and evil. He usely says ''"A YEESS!!!" ''like that guy of Little Britain no remembers. *'Petite- Petite is a tiny and angry french man who works for Professer Plasmon. He has extended arms that come out his sleeves. *'Yeti-Man- '''Yeti-Man is a yeti who has many problems in his life. *'Momma Mia- Momma Mia is a pizza chef and she owns Momma Mia's Pizzary World of Pizza. Minor As Bang goes through his journey, he meets many people. Some help him, some make it ten times worse. *'Regee- '''Regee is a jamacian, professional limbo dancer. He is great friend with Bang, as Regee teached Bang how to limbo. *'R.O.G.E.R- 'R.O.G.E.R is a robot who works at Beachtown. He is also seen working with Bob Beachman. His name stands for Random Orignism Got Epic by Raffle. *'Bob Beachman- 'Bob is a surfer and life guard at Beachtown. He is R.O.G.E.R's owner. Items Areas There are eight areas in total. For each area is a boss, atleast three characters to talk to, a shop and ten challanges. *'Oil Fields *'Beachtown' *'Ice City' *'Momma Mia's Pizzary World of Pizza' *'V's Mansion' *'Land of the Depressed' *'Dark Side of Earth' *'Plasmon Island' Multi-player Games *'Cog Race' *'Jet and Mini' *'Bubble Race' *'Fight' Characters *'Bang' *'Bark' *'Thrash' *'Professer Plasmon' *'Freakenstein' *'Yeti-Man' *'Momma Mia' *'Vaccum' *'Petite' *'Freddy Khatter' Cheats codes *'Invinciblity- '''Slinky16 *'100% Complete- Crayon79 *'Replace every cherry with kiwi- '''Madman58 Enemies *'Proto 1- 'A simple robot. Can only attack with it's hands. *'Proto 2- 'Same as Proto 1, only he hovers and has a shotgun. *'Proto 3- 'Same as Proto 2, only he has a bazooka instead. *'Proto 4- 'Same to Proto 1, only it's legs and arms have fire coming out of them and the robots do cartwheels. *'Pillow Blaster- 'A strange machine that fires Pillows. *'Machine gun Monkey- A robotic monkey with a machine gun. They are uselly seen in higer areas. *'Bazooka Bot- '''A rectangle like robot, that fires homing missles. The only way to kill him, is to make him fire missles art himself. *'Mobster Lobster-''' A robbing lobster. They hit you will money bags. *'Pizza Cobra- '''A cobra made entirly of pizza. It makes you dizzy if you are attacked by it. *'Depresso- 'A creature made of sad faces. It whales in pain and sorrow, creating soundwaves that can attack you. *'Nitemare- 'A creature made of pure nightmares. In other words, it's very evil. *'French Henchmen-''' Petite's henchmen. There are two types. One is small, but fast and one is big, but slow. Video VIDEO!!!!!thumb|400px|right|VIDEO!!!!!! Category:Series